I Could Never Replace You
by Tokyo Teddie Bear
Summary: 6 months ago, Rin's father died or more like "disappeared" because of her. She blames herself and have lived in solitude since. She even hated her favourite thing to do; sing, so her mother forces her to sing again. Meanwhile, she meets a boy named Mikuo. So his best friend, with unfimiliar feelings, tries to play matchmaker. Will feelings change? Will Rin realise her own feelings?
1. Chapter 1 Lost

**Chapter 1 Lost**

Everything was fine until I disobeyed him. If I listened to him then, he would still be here. I just had to sob like a baby and get it myself. This happened all because of that stupid stuffed animal! Like, how old am I, five? I'm sixteen for goodness sake! I just wish… I just wish… Ugh! I can't get mad at it… it's the only thing I have left that reminds me of him. Well, there are some other things… but this was the first he ever gave to me.

Ever since that day, I hadn't ever smiled, I've never laughed, and I rarely talked. I've locked myself into my own bubble, my own world. I've even stopped doing what I loved most, singing. It just reminded me too much of him to sing again. I wanted to scream. To just let it all out, but I've never had the courage to. Most people at my school thought there was something wrong with my voice so I couldn't talk anymore. My friends are still trying to turn me back to "my old cheery self" but that girl is dead, the girl that everyone new as the cute, funny, and energetic girl is dead. She's been replaced by me, cold, quiet, and dark. The girl known as Rin Kagamine is dead.

It all started 6 months ago. All that changed me had happened in one single day… I was on vacation, we were by the seaside. I love the sea... or used to.

* * *

_"Hey! Give him back!" I cried, laughing. My dad was teasing me, saying I was too old for Mr. Cottontail, by stuffed rabbit._

_I loved it, because he bought it for me the day I was born while my mother had bought my favourite white bow that always sits on the top of my head. I almost never take it off. It looked like bunny ears for me to wear on my head, and since I was just a newborn baby when I first wore it, we were about the same size and we matched each other. It just felt like it was made for me. Even if I WAS fifteen and it looked childish on me, I loved it as much as Mr. Cottontail._

_"Rinny, when will you ever grow up?"_

_"But I love Mr. Cottontail!"_

_He chuckled, "Okay then," His cell phone rung, "Oh Rinny, stay here, I have to take this."_

_I listened and stood by the railing. The waves sounded relaxing, but they probably wouldn't if someone fell in._

_There was a railing that prevents pedestrians from falling to their doom. The cliff leads to a deep sea with raging waves and pillars of sharp and rough rocks. Falling down there… would be hell._

_The cool wind blew my white spaghetti strap sundress. My matching white sunhat needed to be held down to stay on my blonde head. Of course, my favourite bow is hidden under my hat. I looked around and watched the seagulls fly around me, underneath the hot sun. I was wearing sunscreen because I have fairly frail skin. I could be easily sunburned._

_I sighed and leaned against the railing, waiting, and holding Mr. Cottontail tightly. Then I heard footsteps, I looked toward that direction finally relieved and smiling to see my dad, but was quickly replaced to see Lily followed by the phone freak, Neru. They go to the same high school as me, they're the girls in the school that can get almost anyone to freak out and become their followers. But whoever doesn't obey Lily immediately becomes her enemy and even has the power to turn everyone against them._

_Lily is really tall like a model and I'm really short… She's really like a model. I hated to admit it, but she's kinda pretty. She's always followed by Neru, who agrees with everything she says, almost like a 'yes-woman'. Lily is said to be the 'Beauty Queen'. To me they're just called, Bossy Woman and Phone Freak, but I wouldn't DARE call her that. She already hates me enough. I'm such a coward…_

_"Haha! Look! Baby Nerd's on vacation!" I heard one of them call, "What are you wearing! So lame and childish!"_

_Just because I seem childish with my bow and Mr Cottontail and I'm actually pretty good in school, they have their own nickname for me…_

_I just look away trying to ignore their taunting, "Haha 'Daddy' isn't here to defend you I see," then she snapped me, "maybe he finally noticed the you're a loser and finally abandoned you. He really hates you I assume?"_

_I snapped, blood was rushing to my face and I was probably as red ad a tomato. I was grinding my teeth and I clenched my hands to form a fist. I squeezed my eyes shut then flung my arms up._

_My eyes open wide in realisation. Mr Cottontail flew from my hands and was immediately caught by Neru, who was finally off her phone._

_"Hmm? What's this…?" Neru asks._

_"Pfffft! She's more of a baby than I thought!" Lily was bursting into laughter._

_"G-give it back!"_

_"Hmm? It's important?" She grabbed Mr Cottontail from Neru, "Let's see how important exactly…"_

_"No…" thousands of things popped into my head of what she could do._

_She puts on a devilish smirk as she simply tossed him down the cliff into the sea. SHE DID WHAT?_

_I stood there, wide eyed, watching, as Lily simply just walks away with Neru smiling. When they were finally gone, I finally snapped out of it and ran to the railing, tears filling my eyes. I was relieved to see it on a small, natural, platform by the side of the cliff. I could still get him! I quickly slip off my white flip-flops and climb over the railing, I was almost on that miniature cliff until I heard his voice. I complete ignored my dad and continued to climb down. I could hear him shouting for me to get back up. I didn't listen of course, and quickly climbed to the bottom and picked Mr Cottontail up, I squeezed him tight against my flat chest. Before I knew it, Dad has climbed down and was now in front of me, looking furious._

_He nagged me, saying things like, "Why didn't you listen to me and stop?" and "Do you know how dangerous this is?"._

_Eventually he stopped and sighed as he saw my swollen eyes from crying about losing Mr Cottontail. He said, "Don't freak me out like that again… okay?"_

_I nodded._

_He sighed again, then smiled reassuringly and picked me up easily. I was small and was pretty light. Compared to my dad, I was puny. He picked me up and I reached up to grab the railing at the top. I was pretty embarrassed because I was fifteen years old and seemed like a 8 year old being lifted like this. I got on back to the top, dusted my dress off, and put Mr Cottontail down so I have a free hand to help my dad. I sighed and took my time, isn't like he's going anywhere. I must be the unluckiest person alive._

_Suddenly, I heard a large splash, my dress instantly became wet. There was a huge wave just now and I quickly looked down to find my dad, but he was no where in sight._

_What have I done?_


	2. Chapter 2 Worries

**Hi everyone, thanks for checking this story out. This is my first story so some tips would be nice! Umm... I'll keep trying my best... I might need some suggestions for some parts with otherwise I'm good!**

**Btw sorry to Neru and Lily fans in the last chapter (and in future chapters(?)), but I needed some blondes... I personally don't dislike them at ally… so yeah.**

**Enough chattering from me, lets start the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Worries**

Winter break is almost over, New Years just past. 6 months since he left.

Don't you dare tell me he's dead and gone. He just… disappeared. He's still out there somewhere. I'm not being ridiculous! He's alive! I know it! But… then where is he? Why hasn't he returned yet? Doesn't he miss me as much as I miss him?

Those, there the things I thought and believed 5 months ago. Now I'm sure, my father, Rinto Kagami, is dead. I've completely given up. My mother still believes though. She thinks one day, he'll come back to us, and we can move somewhere nice so we can re-bond as a family. Even if he did return, should I miss him even? He left us! We had to survive alone! Ever since, Lenka, my mother, had to work 16 hours a day. She's so stressed out, every day, when she gets home, she goes to sleep right away. I cook dinner for myself and by myself. He left us or died without a word. I hate him. I completely despise him. He left a hole in me.

Tomorrow is my dreaded day. Tomorrow, I'll have to return to school. With those students cheerful faces and close families. I scowl at how those people can just take that for granted so easily. They complain how their parents won't let them do something or won't get them something or whatnot, while some people out are missing them so much it seems like hell!

Or at least that's me.

I just wish they knew how it felt to lose someone so close to you…

Dad was always so kind to me, so intelligent, so light-hearted. Why did you go?

Well, time to go to bed… someone please kill me…

"Rin, Darling!"

Mother? Shouldn't she be sleeping? She needs the rest.

"Come here please!" the voice came from her room.

I silently creep through the dark hallways, towards her room. I carefully open the door by just a crack enough for me to peek inside. Her room was bright, the lights are on. Her walls are a bright yellow, which should normally cheer someone up and put them in a good mood, but never me. There is a large bed in the middle of the room and a desk by the corner, it is pretty messy, and finally, the whole room smells like bananas.

I cautiously step in. Not sure why I was so cautious, but I have a bad feeling. I look at her, she is sitting at her desk doing taxes or something. She takes her glasses and smiles at me.

"Rin, I know you've been sad since your dad left," well no duh, but I rarely talk about my life with her, "Your friend Miku called today."

"Ugh, damn Miku…" I say under my breath, though Mother still heard.

"Rin! Don's say that about your friend!" She exclaims, "I'm grateful she called. If she hadn't called, I wouldn't have notice how horrible a mother I had been!"

"What…?"

"She called, looking for you while you were taking a shower. She told me about how you've been so quiet lately, and even started ignoring her. I can't believe haven't been paying attention to you, it's just that… that…"

She pauses to recall what she was about to say, but her forgetfulness ended up coming on top.

"I've been a horrible mother since your father had left," she repeats, not knowing what else to say. Her voice sounds concerned, her head was down in shame though, "I was rarely home, didn't even notice how your grade were dropping harshly, I haven't noticed that you were speaking less, but mostly, you haven't sung since…"

I stay silent, staring at her blankly.

"Please tell me what's wrong," she says sadly, now staring into my blank eyes, "Is it your father again?"

Why? Why would he bring _him_ into this? Even if it may be true, she had to bring that man into this conversation… I wish she didn't even mention him! I hate him! He left us… but… to tell you the truth… I really do miss him. Why does she even still believe in him though?! He's dead! He's gone! Why can't she just give up? Even though I miss him, I still feel hate deep inside.

"Well I don't know!" I raise my voice sarcastically, "Why don't you ask _Rinto_?"

I shut myself up as I came to a realisation. What happened? I… don't hate Dad… That hate is for myself. I really hate _myself_. I killed him. He's gone because of _me._ He would still be here is it wasn't for me. I was stupid for thinking that! For believing that Mom was forced to suffer because of him. I changed because of my own mistake. Now I remember that I had forced myself believe I hated him to avoid hating myself. I'm such an idiot! I kept the truth within me. Why would I say all those things about him! I'm such a selfish coward! Blaming someone else, while its really my fault!

There is now a terrible pain in my chest. It hurts. I just wanna let it out!

"Now Rin—"

"SHUT UP!" I turn around, storming outside, tears clouding my vision, good thing I remember which way my room was.

"Rin!" She shouts from the other room after I slam the door, "This talk isn't over!"

_Yes __**Mother**__, of course it_ _isn't._

* * *

Next morning, I awoke with an unpleasant surprise.

* * *

**So… how was it? Please give some tips or suggestions! I'll see what I can do… oh yeah! Thanks for my reviewers! I'm actually really grateful cuz this is my first fanfic!**


	3. Chapter 3 Leeks and Bananas

**Chapter 3 Leeks and Bananas**

**Hi :D I'M SOOOOOO bUSY! And I've noticed that sadly, all the previous chapters are so short :( so I'm gonna try to streeeeeeeeetch this chapter a bit... :/ **

**I almost have no idea where this story is going… ALMOST ****…so anyway… hmm… I'm in a good mood today so it could affect my writing(?). My friends are now making me use author's notes... ugh, so whatever there is a '(x)' now ('x' is a number) just ignore them if you want... and blame my friends.**

**Oh yeah, Rin FINALLY goes to school! **

**SO I GUESS… ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! (and if there are just random words in the middle of the story, I BLAME SPELL CHECK!)**

* * *

"What… are these people doing in my house!?" I exclaim, before covering my mouth noticing that I just spoke or more like yelled in front of them.

"I KNEW IT!" Miku yells, much louder than me, pushing herself up from out plain, wooden table. The sudden movement almost spilt the six cups of coffee. She runs up to me and glares. I'm trying not to laugh because Miku's glares never seem serious to me.

"Good morning Rin," Luka says calmly, stabling her coffee.

"Rin! Be polite, they're your friends!" Mom scolds.

"They _were_ my friends," I correct, giving up my 'mute-act', I look at the table. Luka is calmly sipping coffee, Gumi looks up from her carrot, ew, carrots and coffee? AND WHAT WAS BAKAITO DOING HERE? Then, I notice that there was a new face.

"Mom, Bakaito isn't my friend!" I say, "Why is _he_ here?"

"I invited him," Miku explains, before Mom could answer, "he _is_ my boyfriend!"

I growl at him, he sweatdrops and smiles while awkwardly waving. Kaito is an idiot, why did Miku even like him? The guy literally lives on ice cream!

"Rin," Lenka warns.

Wait what is mom doing here anyway? She has work...

"Why are you even home?"

"I'm taking a personal day," she answers.

I sigh and look at the stranger, he is smiling a kind smile at me. His eyes seem to sparkle, and he looks pretty handsome. WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING.

"Who," I point my finger at him, "is he?" I probably look less scary than when I looked at Bakaito because Miku turns around where I was pointing and turns back towards me. She's smiling when she turns back.

"That my big bro! Mikuo!" She explains to me, "He's just starting school with us now. I'm walking him to school."

This 'Mikuo' has nice teal eyes like Miku does. His hair is also shiny and teal. He was wearing the same uniform as the males in my grade, so he's also a first year?

Miku, Kaito, and Luka are all second years. I'm surprised he's younger than Miku, he looks quite a bit taller than her. But then again, they're only one year apart.

"Rin?"

"Umm, is there something wrong?"

I notice I was daydreaming, and worst of all, I was staring at him.

"Kagami-san?" Mikuo says to me, "Are you alright?"

"O-oh, yes… I'm fine!" I smile, embarrassed. WHAT? NOW I'M SMILING? This 'Mikuo's' gonna be a problem…

Luka is still sipping her coffee while Gumi walks up to me, "Mikuo's pretty good looking, eh?" She whispers slyly to me while elbowing my right arm.

"W-what?" I whisper back, flustered, "Shut the hell up!"

Miku pulls Gumi and I away suddenly. We are dragged into the bathroom. MY bathroom.

"Miku! What are you doing?" Gumi questions, irritated.

Miku ignores Gumi, "Rin! You're daydreaming about my brother?" She asks, eyes are sparking.

"W-what?" I get even more flustered, my face turns red.

"This is PERFECT!" She says to herself, "Then soon we could be sisters and BLAH BLAH BLAH!"

I sort of block her fantasies out.

"Umm, Miku?" Gumi interrupts her fantasy, "That can't really happen…"

"What? Why? They're perfect!"

"Miku, Gumi's right," I tell her, "that's a really stupid id—"

"Rin's only fourteen! When she graduates they they sho—"

"Oh my God, Gumi! Miku!" I yell, I was really furious now, won't these two just shut up and and let me live my freaking hermit life? "Shut up!"

Silence. They were actually quiet and they were staring at me. Did I do something wrong? What? I look around, at the surroundings. Nothing.

"W-what?"

Miku starts smirking and Gumi has a devious grin, "Okay, Rin. We'll leave you and Mikuo alone." They say together. Holy… they were creepy right now.

"Rin, Miku, Gumi! Where are you girls?" I hear mother call. Thank you so much! I race out the bathroom and back to the rest of the group. If I stayed in the washroom any longer, they might have killed me…

Luka was asking Mom for another cup of coffee when I got there. Kaito was playing with his scarf (which totally violates the school's dress code) and Mikuo was just sitting there, he looked much sadder than the last time I saw him. He was looking at his coffee, drifting far off.

Then he noticed me, and brightens up, smiling that smile at me again. I just glare at him, maybe he'll get scared and leave me alone from now on.

"Sit," Mom says.

I sigh and sit down, looking down, avoiding everyone's eyes. Soon Miku and Gumi joins us.

"Hey, everyone, tell Rin the news." Mom says. What news? Did something happen?

"We're gonna start a new singing club!" Miku says, happily.

"Yep," Kaito says, "and we're starting to recruit as many people as we can!"

"Soooo...?" I ask curiously. Where are they going with this...?

"Well we—"

"YOU'RE JOINING THEM!" Mom interupts, jumping into the air. I swear, if it wasn't on paper, _no one_ would believe shes an adult, or my mother in that case.

"WHAT, NO," I say bluntly, "I WILL NOT SING" (1)**  
**

"Rin? Why not?" Gumi asks, even Luka stopped sipping to listen.

I look down. Father and I would always sing together. Sometimes he plays the piano and he even taught me to play. We loved to create songs together too. We were in the middle of writing a song until... well... the main subject is the fact that I haven't sang since and I'm not planning to now.

"C'mon, please!" Mom pleads, "Just do this one thing for me, your mother! Just once!"

I grumble. True, she rarely asks for anything, "Fine. Just this one club, no more!"

"Yay!" Miku cries.

"Welcome." Luka says before sipping again.

"Glad you're in," Kaito smiles.

Mikuo chuckles, "It's gonna be pleasure singing with ya."

I might have blushed after he said that because Miku and Gumi are chattering and giggling now. I just sigh.

"Well you kids should hurry now, school's going to start soon." Mom announces.

"Got it." kaito replies.

"Thanks for the coffee, Ms Kagami" Luka says, finishing her third cup of coffee(?).

"And the carrots! They were delicious!" Gumi says, grabbing her school bag.

Mother is cleaning up the area, "No problem, come back anytime to visit. It's nice having company."

"Okay!"

I sigh, these people are gonna eat me out of house and home!

When I leave the house, I find all my "fellow club members" gathered outside. They where waiting for me, I assume?

"What are you people still going here?" I say rather rudely.

"We're all gonna go to school together." Luka responds first.

"Ugh, fine," I grumble, "just this once because you guys are already here."

"Sounds like someone's a morning person," Mikuo teases. I blush from embarrassment—yes embarrassment!—even though I know he was joking.

"Nah, she's always like that." Kaito comments.

I growl then glare daggers at him and he takes a step backwards. Kaito's such a coward.

I sigh and walk ahead. I hear footsteps behind me, so I know they're following. The walk is peaceful so far, the cool winter breeze drifts past me while I bathe in the tepid sunshine... so radiant, I actually feel a bit happy... I feel the white, pure snow grind under my feet, after every advance I make to get closer to my destination. by now, there is chattering behind me, but I block them out to enjoy the chirping and singing of the birds (2). I just relax and step forward. I close my eyes and I can even imagine that I'm on puffy clouds because of the tender softness of the snow. I feel like I'm floating, being carried by the wind, that is, until; _Bump_.

I crashed into a person. A male. I got him from behind and fell right on his back. He, of course, did a face plant into the cold snow. How I knew that? After crashing, the first thing I heard was a muffled "_Ow_". My mind is all scrambled from the sudden impact and I am forcing myself to return to reality. While returning, I notice my friends are all gathered around us, asking us if we are alright and helping the both of us to our feet.

"Rin! Are you alright?" Gumi asks, worried. Which was the first thing I heard.

Before I could answer, "Ahh... what the Hell?"

It was the nameless dude. He was wiping the snow—which is now water—off his face with his sleeve.

"Oh hey, Len!" I hear Mikuo yell from behind me, right before I could bury him with my swears... then again, it was sorta my fault for closing my eyes and running into him... and I didn't take much damage because _he_ took the blow when I used him as a cushion. Okay, since _I _fell on _him_ I won't kill Blondie, "You actually did as I said? OH EM GEE!" he jokes.

"Grr, shut up." he replies quickly, rather like something I would say, if Mikuo was Kaito though.

He looks away, obviously pissed from the event that had just played. Scratching his head, I can faintly hear him curse under his breath.

"Looks like we have two morning people," Kaito... of course. The kid was already pissed enough, no need to add to it, "I said 'shut up.'" he replied coldly, but rather calmly. If it were me, Kaito would be hanging from that tree other there by his scarf.

"Awww... I love my blond tsundere friend (3)" Mikuo continues to add to his rage. The blonde didn't say anything and just turned around and headed to school, and again, under his breath, the curses continue. What I heard goes something like, "...dammit... -king Mikuo,... Christ... not fu-...tsundere...!" I think Mikuo heard because after he was done, Mikuo chuckled.

"Uh... who's the kid with the anger issues?" I lean in and whisper-ask Mikuo.

"Oh, look who's talking, Miss 'What are these people doing in my house'." Damn, smartass...

"S-shut up and answer my question!" I whisper-yell now.

The blondie had, well of course, blonde hair, or maybe more like blond hair with a bit of a mixture of golden, similar to mine. His hair was an interesting type of messy, almost sticking up and on the back of his head is a small pony-tail. If he takes it off, the length of his is probably around mine. He has cerulean eyes, also similar to mine, except maybe a darker hue. (Thank God... I thought we may have been separated at birth...) He is wearing the same male uniform as Mikuo, so he's the same year as me and probably around my age. He seems around my age anyway... He is taller than me, but shorter than Mikuo, only by a small amount though.

"Well, he's one of my friends… He's going to our school. Kagamine Len's his name, and since he's probably not gonna tell you about himself; age 14, loves bananas..." Mikuo explains, "We became friends because of our Mom's. His mom works with mine so we were eventually introduced to each other and became friends. He went to a different school… and personality? He's just a grumpy tsundere shota. Well I guess he can be nice sometimes… he's not always this grumpy… just today I guess... or maybe..." he hesitates to tell me.

"Huh, 'maybe' what?"

"Heheh, you'll see when we get to school."

_That _got me more curious about Len. I watch as Mikuo slowly shifts to Miku. Mikuo isn't the best whisperer, "Hey Nee-san, I hear Len's a great singer."

Because of Mikuo's horrible whispering skills, Len heard, which made his stop dead in his tracks. In fact, he froze.

"REALLY?" I hear Miku squeal. Oh, poor boy.

Next thing Len knew, he was glomped, which made Kaito jump, then look around flustered and confused. "GAH! DAMN YOU MIKUO," Len shouts and Mikuo, combined with a few other curses. Before we know it, Len is being squeezed to death while Miku was pleading "Please, oh please join our club!"

Kaito is now freaking out while Gumi is cheering for Miku, and Luka is trying to stop the fighting... sort of. Well, she's just saying "Stop," "Fighting's not nice," "Miku, you're gonna kill him," and other things like that in a calm voice. She's literally just standing there watching and saying words that most people probably wouldn't hear. Since I loved music, I have pretty good hearing though. Last but not least, there's Mikuo. He's almost on the ground laughing his ass off (4). These people. Since we're by the school now, we're at the point where all the students are staring. Gazing at us and saying things like "What the hell...?" "Hey is that Miku boyfriend? I thought she was dating Kaito..." "The blonde's pretty cute," "You're right, he's hot," "Kagamine Len, right? I hear he was crazy popular at his old school." What...?

"NO!"

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase! I'll get off of you if you do~"

Now there's a crowd formed around us, "Shit," I heard Len say under his breath. What? Does he not like attention? Well I personally hate attention. But does he?

Miku is now squeezing harder. Len should really choose; join or die.

"F-Fine" I hear him wheeze, but barely.

"YAY!" Miku squeals with excitement.

"You did it, Miku~" Gumi hums, smiling brightly.

Mikuo smiles his goofy grin at me. I look down in embarrassment for being with them in reply.

Mikuo eventually gives up trying to make me smile and sighs. Then brights up with a smile as he remembers the other easy-to-tease kid. He run's up to him and says some things causing Len to be annoyed and attack. Sadly, we did not have the energy, which made Mikuo laugh again.

Geez, why does he laugh so much? He always seems so happy. It's disgusting. But then, there's a few times when it gives me this warm feeling. It makes me want to become _that _'Rin' again. It makes me want to smile. Oh how I wish I could just 100% detest him. But I just can't... and I hate myself for it. Most of all, I hate 'Rin', and I don't ever want to become 'Rin' again. I _hate_ that Rin. The carefree one that killed Dad. Why can't she just die? I thought she was gone, but ever since this day began, she's fighting to return. Why can't she give up? Is there a part of me that wants her back? Never. There's no way for her to disappear. She is me. The only way for her to die is... no, what am I thinking? I'm not that emo! And I cant just leave Mom here all alone. But Mikuo... he only reminds me of one person. Dad.

When I quit daydreaming, Miku, Kaito, and Luka are gone. Mikuo is still teasing. Len is still on the ground, gasping for the oxygen to survive. I check my phone for the time... we're late!

"HEY IDIOTS, WE'RE LATE!" I yell at the two boys on the ground.

"'Kay coming" Mikuo stands up, wiping tears from his eyes.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT, I'M TRYING TO BREATHE AND SURVIVE!" Len yells back.

Mikuo whacks him in the head, "Don't swear like that _idiot_." He just snarls at Mikuo.

"JUST GET YOUR ASS UP AND GET TO FUCKING CLASS, FUCKING SMARTASS!" I am really pissed now. Anyone rarely talked back like that to me before.

"Crap, we really are late..." He mutters while checking his phone for the time, then he huffs and picks up his crap and makes a run for class, leaving Mikuo and I behind.

Mikuo sighs, "Sorry about him... He's just angry that he had to transfer to a school this far from where we were before, ya know, new house, new friends, new start..."

I sigh, many swears stored in my head that I am going to release to him the next time we are alone.

"Anyway... why don't you ever smile?" He asks as he grabs his bag and walk towards the school with me at a steady pace. By some reason, I just had a diminutive, small, tiny, assumption that this was planned my Miku and Gumi when they ditched us. Probably dragging Kaito away by his scarf when I was thinking, distracted.

"Why should I tell you?" I say, rather coldly and unintended. I am _not_ falling for their plan and 'getting to know him better'.

"Well I guess if you don't want to..." He looks down._  
_

I say nothing. The rest of the walk is silent.

* * *

**(1) R****eminds me of a certain Vocaloid song...**

**(2) Yes there are birds in the winter/spring sorta... and OPERATION: STALLING TO STRETCH THE STORY STARTED AROUND THIS PARAGRAPH?)**

**(3) ****Geez, you know what I mean...**

******(4) ROFLMAO**

* * *

******Haha... I wonder how Rin and Len are gonna get along in future chapters... please give some tips and/or suggestions. This chapter** **_is_ longer than my past chapters... I'm proud.**_  
_

****** I need some motivation for the next chapter! Most of the time I just listen to Vocaloid songs and it changes my mood, but this time I need some support! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 His Problem, What is Love?

**is feels like a comedy/romance instead of drama/romance? It feels like it's getting closer to comedy than drama..." XD so this might have a little comedy too, who knows? It depends on my mood. Oh yeah, I'm gonna answer this guest's question:**

**(Guest: Is there gonna be a different POV? Or is it just Rin?) ****Welllllllllllll, It depends... I think I will in the future, but I'm going to focus on Rin for now :3**

**Well... Let's see how this chapter turns out! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 4 His Problem, What is Love?**

I sigh. Life is boring. Well... more like class is boring. But this is going to be my life from now on; walk to school, study and ignore boring lessons, break for lunch, study and be bored more, walk home, do homework, sleep. This is the high school life. Sometimes I would whine about it to Mother and she would just lecture me about how "the teenager years in high school is 'where love begins'" but I don't plan on loving anyone. I don't even want my friends. I just wanna be alone. I hate my life, anyone could lose their dad, but it _had_ to be me. It could have been anyone's fault, but it _had _to be me. Why couldn't I had just been able to live a happy, blissful life, like Miku. Her father owns a stupendous company and her mother is his assistant. Miku had never had any family troubles or any troubles at all (that I know of anyway). She's bright, sweet, rich, sociable, and gorgeous. Everyone's captivated by her. Me? I'm rude, gaudy, dull, dreadful, scorned, and a pain in the ass. Even Gumi and Luka are loved and popular. They both have average, loving families. Why couldn't I be average and have an average family too? I wish I could be normal. I wish _she _was still here. She was always so kind. She changed me. She was my first friend... I wonder how she's doing... Every time I saw her, she was smiling. Where is she, I wonder...

_"Will you come back?" I wine, wishing to not be separated from my closest friend._

_"I promise we'll meet again, Rinny!"_

_"Pinky promise!"_

_We both reach out our hands so our pinkies intertwine each other tightly. "Promise!" we both shout spontaneously, smiling. She was about to separate from me but I refused to let go. Instead, I pull her in for a hug. Not letting her leave my grasp. "I-I don't wanna be alone... Please..." I feel tears escaping my eyes. Before I know it, I was sobbing into her shoulder, "D-Don't leave me..." she pulls me away from her shoulder, so our eyes met. She was smiling a strange smile, her lips pressed together, it felt... forced. Her eyes were getting very watery and her smile seemed sad now._

_"U-chan!"_

_"Rinny, I g-gotta go now *hic*, M-Mom's calling," she says, tears streaming down her rosy red cheeks. Her pretty blue eyes getting puffy and red. It didn't suit the girl I always knew to be smiling and joyful._

_"Okay..." I murmur, looking down, trying not to look her in the eyes. I didn't want to see her crying, and I'm pretty sure that she didn't want to see me crying either. She started walking towards the direction of the voice, "G-Goodb—"_

_"No, not 'Goodbye'," She shouts back, tears in her eyes, almost angrily, "I'm not saying 'goodbye'! Let's say... 'See ya soon.'"_

_"Mmph," I say in a low voice. I look up, to look her in the eyes. She is smiling with tears in her eyes, but they don't seem to be filled with sadness, they were filled with hope, and that fills me with hope as well,_

_ "See ya,_

_SeeU.__"_

"Ms Kagami, please pay attention in class," Crap, caught by the teacher, ah, substitutes. I didn't even bother remember his name, "class is a place to learn, not daydream."

"Yes Sensei," I mutter quietly, so only Sensei heard . I don't understand why, but I seem a lot aggravated than usual. I wonder, is it because unwanted visitors were in my house, invited my my mother? Or maybe that Banana Butt (NICKNAME) Len? Or am I just sad and annoyed to have not seen SeeU in 8 years? She_did _promise we'd see each other again, but that promise feels like nothing but a dream now...

Sensei sighs, "Just... pay attention, Kagami-san," He awaits my reply, (which should probably my something similar to "Got it," or "Okay," but I just stay silent, looking at him. He eventually gives up and continues his lesson. Even though he can't hear the students making fun of me in the background, I can. Lily and Neru's group… the problem is, they know the best ways to… you know, snap me, strike my nerves… piss me off.

"What the Hell?" "She's so arrogant! Who does she think she is? Just ignoring him like that." "Haha, that's Kagami for ya, brains and beauty are such a waste for Kagami," "Guess this is the new 'Daddy's g—

"Shut the Hell up."

All gazes in the room points to Assbaka— I mean Len. He randomly said _that_ in the middle of class, and even Sensei heard and is staring at him in astonishment. His mouth is moving but unable to speak, like he doesn't know what to say about this situation. A situation where a dumb student blurts something random like "Shut the Hell up" in the middle of class. Best way to describe that feeling? Speechless. Still, W-WHAT IS THIS BAKA DOING? What? Is he trying to defend me or something?

"K-Kagamine... p-please explain to the class why you would say something in the middle of class so—," He decides to 're-choose' his words, "L-like that..."

"I'm not sure if _you _heard it, S_ensei..._" He pauses, after his enthesis on 'Sensei', "but those kids in the corner over there is distracting me with their chattering." Well, there goes my assumption of him being on my side...

"Distracting you?"

"Yes I was taking a nap, well that is, until they woke me up," He complains ignorantly, "those kids right there, that are making fun of Kagami." He continues to complain, pointing to the group.

"Kagami-san?" Sensei asks me, asking for my sentiment, but I don't say anything. I just work to keep my poker face.

"Uh, Len's right, they _were_ saying some displeasing things about Rin," I hear another voice behind me, I turn around. It was Mikuo, "They were being real rude saying those untrue things about her."

Sensei look at Me, then Len, then Mikuo, then the students in the corner. He sighs once more as if thinking "What am I going to do with these kids...?" and finally announces his verdict, "Kagamine Len... please meet me here after school."

"Alright," Len says in a laid-back tone like he's been in situations like this with teachers all the time. Sensei makes a scowling sound, while the rest of the class laughs and snickers in low voices.

"And you kids in that corner, yes _kids_ this is a warning."

Eh? He got Len in trouble but let those kids off the hook? I guess he just really hates Len. Wait, why do I care? It's Len's problem. He was the one who blurted out in class.

* * *

"'Okay class, you're dismissed, go do...' whatever." Len mocks our teacher at the end of the table in our little group containing Miku, Gumi, Luka, Kaito, Mikuo, Len and I (1). Of course, I was force to sit with these people, "that guy..."

I sigh, looking at my lunch. All I had packed is a orange. It's pretty sad.

Luka has tuna today... a lot tuna, and both Miku and Mikuo has leeks. Ewwww. Gumi happily and quickly devoured carrots, and Kaito has nothing but ice cream. That isn't a very healthy eating habit. Len has one simple banana that he didn't even bother to touch by an unknown reason because Mikuo said he loved bananas. I chew the orange fruit slowly, not saying a word or joining any conversations throughout the cafeteria.

Mikuo, who is sitting beside me, notices my lunch, "Hey, Rin. You only have that small orange?" I nod in reply, no further comments, "Well that's a small lunch! You hungry?" I shake my head 'no'. _Grumble_, great. Perfect timing! Stupid starvation.

"Well it _sounds_ like your hungry," I look away, please just leave me alone, just let me starve...

"You want some of my lunch?" Eww leeks? Heck no. I'd _rather_ starve. Though it was sweet of him to offer.

"Rin, you can some of my tuna." Luka offers. Next thing I know, before I can object, I have a Leek-Tuna sundae on my plate. Thanks to the combined forces of Miku, Mikuo, Luka, and Kaito. I sigh. I am not eating this. I might had eaten Gumi's carrots, if they were still on her plate, instead of her belly.

Suddenly something flies at me, which might have hit me, if I didn't have exceptional reflex. I catch it right before the projectile hits it's target; my face. It was smooth, long, and yellow. A banana.

"Take it, I'm not hungry anyway." He says as he gets up and walks away. I watch as he leaves the cafeteria. I almost snicker. It seems like he was trying to act cool and make an exit.

Mikuo laughs for me instead, "Told ya he was an okay person! He has a nice side."

I watch as Len disappears from the cafeteria. Where is he going? I wonder.

"Hey Mikuo..." I lean in towards Mikuo to whisper, "you still haven't told me Len's problem with school."

"I told you, you'll see," Mikuo replies, smiling his mischievous smile, "It has to do with his popularity..."

"Popularity?" I repeat getting more confused. Doesn't he like how popular he is? I decide to wait like he told me to.

"Oh yeah, when's the first meeting for the club?" I remember that nobody had told me when's the first meet.

"Uh, we decided it's going to be tomorrow since Len got into trouble," He explains, scratching his head and sighing.

"Yeah... Does that happen often?"

"Heh chatty today, eh?" He chuckles, I turn red, I hate when he makes fun of me, but it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside sometimes. I hate to admit it, but I like that feeling, "Well, he gets into trouble quite a bit, but usually not by talking back to the teacher... most of the time he gets caught talking in class, not focusing on work, falling asleep, and he's late to classes a lot."

I think about what Mikuo said, because of those reasons, it's true he has gotten chastised many times today. The only thing that's bothering me is when Mikuo said, "_usually not by talking back to the teacher_," if that didn't happen very frequently, why _did _it happen? Was he really in that bad a mood? Or... no... could it be that he did it to help me? No, I'm just jumping to conclusions. There could be many other reasons why he was behaving like that. Then I remember Mikuo's assistance earlier.

"O-Oh, M-Mikuo?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for backing Len up and saying those things about me..."

"Oh you mean in class? No problem. Those girls _were_ rude…" He looks away so I can't see his expression.

"W-Well… thanks."

I kept fiddling with things for the rest of the day, wondering what banana butt's problem is. I don't really pay attention to him anyway, and because of that I got caught by a teacher over and over again and almost got into big trouble. It felt like forever, but school is over today.

I take longer to grab my stuff than anyone else, but when I leave the classroom, Mikuo stands there waiting for me. When he notices me, he runs up to me and smiles. Why did he wait for me? The school's probably empty, except the teachers of course. Shouldn't he go home with Miku instead?

"Mikuo? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm here to walk you home of course! What kind of gentleman would I be to leave a orange loving young lady to walk home alone!" He enlightens me.

"Uh huh…"

"I shall escort M'lady home this evening," he jokes, though it's actually quite charming.

"Q-Ouit it,"

"Heheh, you're red~"

"Sh-Shut up! I'm just embarrassed!"

"Okay…"

I sigh. I was going to suggest we depart, until I was quickly grabbed why the wrist and pulled away from the exit. Mikuo is speeding through the hallways, dragging me.

"Woah, wait! Mikuuuuooooo!" I yell, hoping no teachers heard, "Where are we goiiiiiiiiing?!"

He suddenly stops and turns around without warning by a turn in the hallway, causing me to run into his chest. I instantly feel hot.

"Shhhh…" he shushes, still holding me. His eyes are glued behind this wall, on the other side of the hallway.

"M-Mikuo? Wh-what? Huh?" I say getting more flustered. I'm beginning to feel dizzy…

"Shhh… remember I promised I was going to show you why Len hated school?"

Huh? I snap out of my flustered confusion. This is what it's about? I notice that this is outside the classroom that Len got in trouble. Isn't he supposed to meet with the teacher here, right about now?

"Look."

I look around the corner and I see Len. He was with a girl. Was she in our class? I don't really pay attention to anything in class. I usually dread school, then tune almost everything out until it's over.

Len and the girl are having a conversation, "Uh… tha-thank you for coming."

"…" Len stays silent.

"W-would you like to go and grab a bite together on, uh, Wednesday, maybe?"

W-wait. D-did she just confess? To Banana Butt? What is he going to say? W-why do I even care?

"No thanks." He replies without hesitation.

"Oh, uh… okay…" she sounds disappointed. Is she going to cry?

"Uh…" Len bites his lip as he also notices her teary eyes, "Sorry, but I, uh, appreciate your offer. Thanks, Chiya…"

"You know my name? I'm glad…" she says, a bit happier, "Um, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, okay" Len smiles a warm smile as his eyes light up, I notice a small glint. Those bright, sparkling, blue eyes are beautiful like that. It's also the first time I see him smile like this. He usually had a bored expression.

Now I understand what Mikuo meant when he said Len was actually kind on the inside.

The girl smiles back and runs off, and before she ran, I saw she wasn't crying anymore. I'm surprised that he took care of that situation so kindly. His smile was nice to see as well.

Almost immediately after Chiya(2) is out sight, Len goes to this pained expression. He continues to bite his lip and looks down at his feet, then walks to the door to the classroom. He opens the door, and right before he was about to enter, our eyes met for a split second. I could't read him though. Was he pained? Was her sad? Was he angry because we were watching. To me, this aspect is foreign. Even so, I don't understand how this is Len's problem. Girls liking his a problem?

"Mikuo?"

"Yes?"

"Can you let go now?"

"O-oh yeah, sorry."

"No problem, but how is this Len 'problem'?" I am now more confused than ever. Did he not enjoy attention? "What's the problem? They're just girls. Normal guys would be pretty happy wouldn't they?"

"Okay, I'll answer that in a sec but first we should start heading home."

I nod.

* * *

"Len he… he's so popular with everyone especially females as you just saw," He explicates his explanation, I listen carefully and patiently, "but because of that problem with the girls throwing themselves at him, he doesn't understand. He had never loved anyone of them back, so he has never really felt love. He doesn't really understand how to actually love someone."

"So he had never had a real love life?" I ask.

"Actually he himself understands his own problem, so he never dated anyone." Mikuo laughs, "At least he's not a playboy."

I sort of ignore that, "Okay… I think I understand now."

Len had never fallen in love before? Is it really that hard to find your perfect match? There're so many girls in this school crushing on him. There're so many choices but he chooses none of them? Is love really that complex?

There are just so many questions about 'love' in swirling around in my head that I'm trying to solve.

"Hey Rin," I turn my gaze to him, puzzled and dizzy once again, "I hope you'll understand love one day too."

* * *

**(1) Hey, am I missing any friends from the previous chapter?**

**(2) Trying to look for a non-Vocaloid name! Haha...**

* * *

**So, what do ya think? I think I need to make Rin more sociable. This chapter took a lot longer than I thought it would take. It's updated soooooooo late! I wanted to update every Saturday… but I guess we'll see when I update. I'm late mostly because of my sister, she's always on MY laptop so I couldn't write. I'm also really busy on weekdays… And since she doesn't give me my laptop, I usually play video games to pass time :P I'm playing Persona 4 and Devil Survivor… haha… Shin Megami Tensei…**

**Btw if there are any random word or random gibberish, I blame my sister. And spell check. (Grrrr I hate this spell check) **

**I might put SeeU in the story, but those are future decisions. (I probably will)**

**Anyway, next chapter I need a Vocaloid song that represents this Rin, any suggestions?**

**Well see ya everyone （＾ω ）Please review! Even guests! **


	5. Chapter 5 Just Leave Me Be

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! Oh yeah, finally Rin meets the rest of the club yay! SORRY IT'S LATE AGAIN!**

**I have pretty much nothing to say and while I have my laptop, I should use it! So... yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Just Let Me Be...**

Another day of school... and it ends with singing... Great.

During the day, I kept on noticing that Mikuo was right, Len _does _get smothered my a lot of girls... and each of them got rejected by him, in a particular manner, which is unknown and never used towards me. What Mikuo said is actually sort of true; Len isn't always a grumpy Banana Butt.

But the thing that I _really _can't remove from my head is that one small sentence... _"I hope you'll understand love one day too." _There's just this strange feeling every time I remember his voice and those words. What did Mikuo mean? It probably just came out wrong... He probably didn't mean it that way, I'm just being paranoid. I feel my face getting hot.

"Heeeeey Riiiiin!" I hear Miku yell faintly, "Riiiiiin!"

"Waaaaiiiiiiiit uuuuup!" Gumi calls from behind, I turn around slowly, staying silent. Miku and Gumi are both racing towards me with Luka walking at a steady pace following close behind.

"Rin... where..." Miku starts after she catches up, panting hard, "are... you... going?" She finally spits out her words. Crap, I was hoping they'd forget about me and just let me go home.

"H-huh...?" I act innocent.

"Where are you going silly?" Gumi smiles, calmly, unlike Miku, who is still gasping for air. "The music room is that way!"

"Oh, uh, sorry..."

Gumi has always been athletic and skilled with sports. Leaving Luka, Miku, and I behind in the just. She's so fast, I could swear those carrots give her rabbit powers.

"Yeah Rin..." Miku continues to pant, "You promised!"

_I promise..._

"Promise..." I whisper to myself, "SeeU... you promised something too."

"Who's SeeU?" Luka asks. She has inhuman hearing.

"She's uh, well," I stall. Come on! anything! Cut me off!

"Ahh!" Miku cries, YES, "We have to go! We're late for our own club!"

"Wahh!" Gumi suddenly races past me, towards the music room.

"Let's go!" Miku squeals, dragging me away.

Luka follows us, unenlightened and silent.

* * *

The room had quite a fairly large amount of people. The room itself is quite large. There is a small stage and on it; a drum set, a bass guitar, an electric guitar, microphones, a keyboard, and a normal piano. Off the stage, there are also large quantities of instruments. Brass, woodwinds, percussion, acoustic guitars, and many unnameable instruments too. I'm pretty sure we didn't have this many before so I'm guessing these instruments are funded by nobody but Miku.

Most of the students in the room where people I know. The girl with the screw-like pink pigtails is Teto, hand beside her is her brother, Ted. Gumi's brother, Gumo, is even here, I thought he hated to sing! Well Miku probably got him to come by force... There's our supervisor, Haku, talking with the transfer student, Oliver, and standing beside her is 'Yandere Tei'. Hey, I didn't think of that nickname, everyone calls her that, but maybe that _is _a bit mean... any who, I didn't know Oliver could sing. Kaito is laughing with Gakupo, ice cream and eggplant freaks. Gakupo's a creep who's been trying to pick up Luka since who-knows-how-long, and Mikuo's talking with them too. Oh, and great, even Lily and Neru is here... let Hell begin. They're talking in their group with Miki, Lui, Ring, Mizki (1). Ia and Kaiko just entered the room. They approach. Kaiko is Kaito's younger sister, first year. But no Len in sight.

"Hiii Miku-nee!" Kaiko called out, running towards us, with Ia following closely behind.

"Ah! Kaiko-chan, Ia!" Miku responds, "You're joining too! That's great! Thanks!"

"I think everyone's here!" Gumi says to Miku.

"Okay! Let's start then."

Luka sighs.

"Wait, Len isn't here." I blurt out, without self control.

"Oh, you're right! I hope he isn't planning on ditching!" Miku says, angrily. It's her cute angry face and I'm trying to hold back snickers.

"Oh well, we'll have to begin anyway," Miku sighs, "I'll deal with_ him_ later."

"Okay everyone, take a seat!"

"Ahhhhh! I-I'm here!" from the other side of the door pops a Banana Butt. He seems... frightened.

"Oh goody, Len," Miku smiles, giving off a sickly sweet aura, "Now, Let us begin."

I see Len's eye twitch in fear as he slowly and carefully heads over to take a seat.

* * *

**Len's POV (2)**

Oh crap, I got Miku mad... today may be my last day to live. Well it isn't exactly my fault! I was late because of another stupid confession. Grr.**  
**

I take my seat beside Mikuo and Rin sits on my other side. It was the only empty seat I guess. I sit back and relax when I remember yesterday after school.

Rin and Mikuo, huh? I wonder. They seemed pretty close. Mikuo actually smiles with Rin. When he's alone he always showing how he truly feels, and only then. When he's with others, he's always so smiley-smiley. I can tell how fake his smiles truly are. But yesterday, when he was with Rin, he was really smiling that goofy smirk. Maybe because Rin is like _her_? Probably. He might actually forget _her _and live his life. _  
_

Long story short; Rui is, or _was _Mikuo's girlfriend. Mikuo had to move back here, because of his parents' commands, so he had to leave her. I'm sure Mikuo still loves her though, and I followed Mikuo here after getting after... _sorta_... getting permission from my parents. Shhh, Mikuo doesn't know.

Rin _does _look like Rui after all... hmm.

Mikuo probably really likes Rin, but can't forget Rui... maybe if he figures out that he's happy with Rin, maybe he'll genuinely be happy again. As his friend, I should try to help. I have to make Mikuo realize his feelings... but how?

"Thanks for coming everyone!" I hear Miku's happy voice. She goes up on stage, pulling her brother with her. I look at the empty seat to my right, when did he disappear? Geez, that girl likes to drag people. She seems really happy, "This is my cuuuuuuuute little brother, Mikuo!" poor Mikuo, having to be embarrassed in front of everyone like this, "We have a concert in a month so we should prepare for it! Take a look around, these are gonna be your club members for the next who-knows-how-long, so treat each other well!" The group chats with each other, most people pleased with the members. I don't really care who I work with, I actually don't even want to be here.

I sigh.

"Hey, Miku!" someone in the crowd interrupts. Everyone turns, and no surprise, it's Lily and her gang, "What is 'Daddy's Girl' doing here? She doesn't even talk, never mind sing!" She chirps in an annoying obnoxious tone, "Are you sure she can sing even? Maybe she shouldn't sing." I hear a few murmurs of agreement from the crowd. By some reason, that makes me heat up in anger. I hate when people judge other people without knowing anything.

"Hey," I hear a familiar voice, Mikuo, "Don't judge a book by it's cover, at least let her sing first." Rin looks astonished while I hear more murmurs in the crowd."

"Then let's see!" Neru raises her voice, " We wanna hear the girl sing ourselves!"

"R-Rin...?" Miku says timidly, "It's your choice entirely."

It looks like Rin is going to refuse, but if she does, doesn't Lily win?

"Heard of 'Sing like an angel'? Well I'm pretty sure that she's no angel," says a voice, "she's mean, violent, insensitive, and rude, if anything, she's a devil."

She opens her mouth to speak, probably to decline, "She's doing it," I interrupt her before she can say it, "she's going to sing!" I announce before she could argue. She glares at me, looks like she wants to strangle me to death right this moment. This, is actually good. Rui always loved singing Mikuo will...

"Looks like Len-kun has decided for you, there's no turning back now!" Lily says, smiling.

Rin grows red again, in anger, confusion, and embarrassment, "F-fine, but i-if I'm going down, you're coming with me!" Wait, WHAT?

"N-no! I'm not going to sing, and definitely not with you!"

"Fine, I didn't want to sing with you either! You going to... to..." she stops to think.

"Play the piano!" Mikuo finishes happily. WHY WOULD YOU TELL HER THAT MIKUO.

"R-right! You'll play the piano!" Rin repeats, flustered and the colour of a tomato.

"M-Mikuo!" I yell at him, he just laughs. Pretty much everybody else is confused and wondering what's going to happen.

"O-okay, Rin, Len," Miku says awkwardly, "come on stage..."

I grumble some curses that I don't feel like sharing. Maybe I shouldn't have volunteered her.

I go up on stage, following Rin. She seems so timid suddenly, she's shaking terribly. I sit at the piano. I look as Miku and Rin are discussing something, then Miku comes towards me, with papers.

"This is what you'll play, okay?" She asks as she hands me a score.

"Sure." I reply.

I look through the music quick. Okay... I can handle a bit of sight-reading.

The song seems nice, I wonder what it sounds like exactly. I haven't seen a song like this before…

Then I notice that the score was handmade.

Did Rin write it herself? Hmm… _Rolling Girl__..._

Rin looks at me and sends me a signal, "_Go_".

I start playing, the melody is nice. I play the intro for about 30 seconds, then Rin begins to sing;

_RONRII GAARU wa itsu made mo todoka nai yume mite_  
_sawagu atama no naka o kaki mawashite, kaki mawashite **(3)**_

I am really surprised. Rin's singing... she's amazing. I think Mikuo agrees too. He can't take his eyes off of her, same goes the crowd, staring in awe, wide eyed... and this is just the beginning.

_"mondai nai" to tsubuyaite, kotoba wa ushinawareta?_

_mou shippai, mou shippai_  
_machigai sagashi ni owareba, mata, mawaru no!_

_mou ikai, mou ikai_  
_"watashi wa kyou mo korogari masu" to_  
_shoujo wa iu shoujo wa iu_  
_kotoba ni imi o kanade nagara!_

_"mou ii kai?"_  
_"mada desu yo, madamada saki wa mie nai node. iki o tomeru no, ima"_

By now, Rin looks like she's singing her heart out.

_ROORIN GAARU no narenohate todoka nai, mukou no iro_  
_kasanaru koe to koe o maze awasete, maze awasete_

_"mondai nai" to tsubuyai ta kotoba wa ushinawareta_  
_dounattatte yoi n datte sa_  
_machigai datte okoshi chaou to sasou, sakamichi_

_mou ikai, mou ikai _  
_watashi o douka korogashite to_  
_shoujo wa iu shoujo wa iu_  
_mukuchi ni imi o kasane nagara!_

_"mou ii kai?"_  
_"mousukoshi, mousugu nani ka mieru daro u to. iki o tomeru no, ima"_

_mou ikai, mou ikai _  
_"watashi wa kyou mo korogari masu" to_  
_shoujo wa iu shoujo wa iu_  
_kotoba ni imi o kanade nagara!_

_"mou ii kai? mou ii yo. sorosoro kimi mo tsukare ta rou, ne"_  
_iki o yameru no, ima_

She finishes, panting. The room is completely silent. Everyone is shocked. Suddenly, someone in the crowd started slowly clapping, followed my more people, and eventually everyone, except Lily and Neru, is clapping. The satisfied look wiped off of their faces. She's not a devil and she doesn't sing like an angel. She _is _an angel.

Suddenly, without warning, she leaps off the stage and runs out of the room.

* * *

**Rin POV**

What... had just happened? Everyone was clapping... for me?

I used to always sing, but only to Mom and Dad, never in public. I didn't ever know if I was actually good. My parents were always so kind to me, and I thought they were lying, saying my voice was gorgeous. Just trying to make me feel good. I didn't know anything, all I knew is that I _loved _singing, and I only sung because I thought singing was fun. The point is, I never sang in public before. It wears today that reminded me how much I loved singing. One of my most important things that Dad taught me.

I stop running and start walking, I remember the feeling of being liked by the students and how I froze. How my only instinct was to run and escape from that crowded room into the cool open hallway. I felt fear creeping through me the minute I stepped onto that stage—the sharp and hateful stares which swiftly changed to astonishment—I can't do this… Just leave me be...

I move step by step, heading to nowhere. Only having my heart guide me to this remote location. Eventually, I find myself on the roof. I make my way to the wired fence, leaving behind a trail of cold, crushed flakes. Every step, the grinding sound of the pure snow.

I have on only my uniform, so I suppose I should be cold, but instead, I feel warm. Something only the old Rin would feel. Enjoying the cool breezes brushing past me—the chilly, fresh scent cooling and relaxing me and my flushed cheeks— blowing my hair around, messing it up, but I don't mind. Thoughts and persuasions invading my mind—the urge to just give up and quit, forgetting everything like it never happened—but right now, here, makes me have to power to be able to shake it all away. It almost feel perfect, but I feel a void, I'm missing something.

Hearing the tapping of steps behind me, I quickly turn.

"R-Rin!"

My eyes widen as I realise who it is.

"N-no! Don't do it!" He yells. Huh?

"E-eh? Do what?"

"...Uh..." an awkward silence between us that lasted for like 30 seconds, "W-wait… umm… you weren't gonna jump?"

"Uhhhhh noooope…" awkward.…

"Oh…"

"If you haven't noticed, Mikuo, there is a very tall fence preventing me," I explain, irritatedly stating the obvious to the teal head, "I wouldn't plan on committing suicide and jumping anyway."

"Oh… well… why did you run away?" He asks politely, changing the subject.

"I… don't know." I answer genuinely, I really don't know why I ran.

"Well, we should go back, everybody's worried."

"Not everybody…" I mutter, thinking about Neru and Lily. I walk to the small bench, which is covered in snow. I quickly use my sleeves to swipe all the snow off the bench and sit down. I shiver as some heat leaves my body and transfers into the bench. I wish I wasn't wearing a skirt and wearing pants instead.

"No thanks," I say, "I don't wanna."

"Come on."

"No." I say stubbornly.

"Fine." He admits defeat and comes over to sit down beside me.

"You don't have to stay."

"I wanna." Mikuo mocks me and my stubbornness, "If we stay here too long we might die of… err… heat loss? (4)

Instead of kicking his ass for making fun of me, I smile and laugh at his comment. When he saw me, he seemed surprised. What? Is there something wrong with me smiling?

"Hey, at least we'll die together right?" I joke, then immediately shutting myself up after noticing the embarrassing thing I had just said.

I expect Mikuo to make fun of me saying that but instead, "Yeah. I guess we would." which makes me flush uncontrollably.

"Anyway," he says, trying to change the subject again, "I liked your song…"

"Oh… uh… thanks." I blush bright pink. _Achoo_ I sneeze.

"Okay, that's it! You're going inside!" Mikuo says.

"I said no! I don't wanna!" That sounded childish.

"Nope." Mikuo says qiuckly, then picks me up bridal style.

"Ahhh!" I shout as I struggle to escape his grasp.

"Heh," he laughs watching me try to put up a fight.

"Noooo! Someone! Anyone! Save meeee! It's a raaaaapist!" I jokingly yell but not as loudly as I could.

"H-hey! Don't yell like that!"

"Haha! Then let me down!" I bargain.

He takes a moment to think, "Whatever! Shout however you want! Your health comes first."

"Y-you're bluffing."

"Am I?" He starts walking back into the building with me in his arms, shrieking.

He wasn't bluffing, so eventually I stopping shouting about a rape and started sulking, which makes Mikuo laugh.

Right before walking through the door, I examined it, and I could have sworn, I saw banana-like blonde locks peek through from behind.

* * *

**(1) Again, I like ALL Vocaloids, no offence to their fans!**

**(2) LEN'S FIRST POV!**

**(3) Copy and paste~ (BTW I LOVE RIN'S VERSION OF ROLLING GIRL)**

**(4) Mikuo, I believe the scientific term is "hypothermia".**

* * *

**... I get it! Boring right...? Well I don't plan on making them start the fluffy/drama stuff yet, okay? /sighhhh**

**By the way, the reason why I keep updating late is because of a few reasons; time-limit, writer's block, and because I always try to get at least 3000 words... I'M TRYINGGGG!**

**Well I suck at uploading on time, but I'll keep trying... Let's see if I can post the next chapter early. Suggestions and ideas anyone?**

**REVIEW! **

**THANKSSSS,**

**HIYORIN **


End file.
